User blog:SoccerUSA/Big Brother Rapper Edition S1 EP2
Me: Last time on BBRE, an alliance consisting of Kanye West, Tyga, Drake, and Lil Wayne was formed. Then, Eminem pulled of a victory in the first HoH of the summer. Kanye tried convincing him not to put him and his alliance up, but he ended failing when Eminem put up him and Chris Brown. Now, the PoV competition is just a few minutes away. Who will win? Let's find out. -camera opens up to Eminem relaxing in his HoH room- -Kayne opens the door- Kayne(in Diary Room): It's time to see why the fuck this asshole put me up Kanye: Yo nigga, I thought we had a deal? Eminem. I know, I know, but I had to make a descision. You have to understand that Kayne: Then why the fuck did you not put up Nicki!? Eminem: I'm afraid to get blood on my hands by doing that. Kayne: Nigga, you are real stupid. I'm gonna play my ass off in that PoV comp, and you'll be sorry the moment you put Yeezy on the block. Eminem: I'd like to see you try Kayne: Fuck you nigga! -Kanye leaves the room in a storm- -camera flashes to Ace and Trey sitting on the couch, across from each other- Ace: So Trey, where are you in terms of gameplay? Trey: I'm alone my nigga Ace: You think we should form some sort of alliance? Trey: Sure, I'd like that Ace(in Diary Room): Man, I got Trey in the palms of my hands nigga. Me and him can seriously do something is this game. Trey: I think we should recruit some more members tho Ace: I think so too Trey: That way, we have a better chance of getting rid of all these nigga threats before they come after us. Ace: Sounds great, my nigga -Ace and Trey shake hands and then leave the living room- -camera flashes to The Blue Room alliance sitting in their bedroom- Wayne: Did you talk to that nigga? Kanye: Yeah Drake: To be honest, I thought we were safe Tyga: Same here. This is Big Brother tho, we gotta expect the unexpected Kayne: I know, but I thought I had a deal with this nigga Drake: Don't worry Kanye, we got your back nigga Tyga(in Diary Room): Honestly, if Kayne is evicted this week, I'm leaving the alliance. I don't trust Wayne and Drake Tyga: Ima find some shit to eat Kanye: Ok -Tyga leaves the Blue Room- -camera flashes to Tyga walking to the kitchen- -he is approached by Ace- Ace: Hey Tyga Tyga: What do you want? Ace: How would you like to guarntee yourself a spot in the final three? Tyga: 'Fo real? Ace: Yeah. Me and Trey started an alliance. If you join, you'll be sure a spot to win this game nigga Tyga(in Diary Room): I seriously don't know at this point. Maybe I should stick to my current alliance, maybe I should join their alliance? I have to make a choice Tyga: Ok, I'll get back to you on that Ace: 'Aight -Ace walks away- -Tyga grabs something from the fridge and leaves- -camera flashes to Future sitting in the Yellow Room- -Nicki enters the room- Future: Oh hey Nicki Nicki: Hey there Future Future: You know, I could feature you in my next song Nicki: Yeah.......thats sounds......cool? Nicki(in Diary Room): I'm desperate, but I'm not that desperate Nicki: Hey, I'll....see you later Future: 'Aight Future(in Diary Room): (facepalms) Rejected by Nicki Minaj. That's a new low Eminem: (yells) Hey guys, it's time to pick players for the Veto competition! -everyone gathers in the living room- Eminem: Will the two nominees please join me up here? -Chris Brown and Kanye go up to where Eminem is standing- Eminem: As HoH, I will pick first -Eminem picks through the bag and pulls out Ty- Eminem: Ty! -Ty gathers with the others up in the front- Eminem(in Diary Room): I have really no idea where Ty's head at, so who knows what he'll do if he wins -Chris Brown picks through the bag and pulls out Wiz- Chris: Wiz! -Wiz gathers with the others- Kayne(in Diary Room): The only people I hope to pull are Tyga, Wayne, or Drake. -Kayne picks through the bag and pulls out Houseguest's Choice- Kayne: Houseguest's choice! I pick...........Drake! -Drake gathers with the others- Drake(in Diary Room): When Kanye picked me, I knew he knew that he trusts me most in the alliance Eminem: Let's go to the backyard for the Veto comp! -everybody goes in the backyard- -backyard is decorated with a big beehive filled with honey and alphabet letters and six boards for each Veto player- Eminem: This challenge is called "Swarming the Hive". The object is to go inside the large beehive. Pick up a letter and bring to it to your board. The houseguest who spells the longest word correctly and presses the buzzer first will earn the gold power of Veto. On your mark. Get set. GO! -all houseguests get inside the hive- Chris(in Diary Room): Now see the worst part of this challenge was the honey. It was so fucking sticky, you could barely move -Chris grabs the letter "H"- -Eminem grabs the letter "B"- Eminem(in Diary Room): The word i'm trying to spell is bombed. 'Cause these houseguest are about to be bombed in this motherfuckin comp Kayne: SO FUCKING STICKY! -Ty grabs the letter "C"- -Kayne grabs the letter "Z"- Kayne(in Diary Room): "Z". The best letter in the alphabet if you ask me. Drake(in Diary Room): I couldn't see any fucking letters in that honey. Holy fuck! -Eminem grabs the letter "O"- -Ty grabs the letter "N" Ty(in Diary Room): I tried spelling out one of the best words I know. -Ty grabs the letter "T and buzzes in- Me: What word have you created Ty? Ty: I have spelled the word "cunt" Me: Oh i'm sorry, "cnt" is not the correct spelling. Ty, unfortunately, you have been eliminated Ty: Damn! Big Sean(in Diary Room): What a dumbass! -Drake grabs the letter "P"- -Eminem grabs the letter "M"- Kanye(in Diary Room): Man, Eminem was just cranking out letters left to right -Chris grabs the letter "O"- -Kanye grabs the letter "B"- Drake: Where's the motherfucking "O"! There! -Drake grabs the letter "O"- -Eminem grabs the letter "B"- -Drake grabs the letter "T"- Me: Drake is catching up! Drake: Dammit! I need an "A" -Kanye grabs the letter "R" and "A" then buzzes in- Me: What word have you created, Kanye? Kayne: I have spelled the word "zebra" Me: Oh sorry Kanye. "zbra" is not the correct spelling. Kanye, you have been eliminated Kanye: Fuck! Kanye(in Diary Room): Well now my only hope is Drake. I'm screwed! -Eminem grabs the letter "E"- -Drake grabs the letter "A"- -Chris grabs the letter "E" and buzzes in- Me: Chris, what word have you created? Chris: I have spelled the word "hoe" Me: Yes, that is a word. But will it be long enough to win? -Eminem grabs the letter "D" and buzzes in" Me: Eminem, what word did you spell? Eminem: I have spelled the word "bombed" Me: Yes that is a word. And it knocks out Chris' word. Chris, you have been eliminated. Chris: Wow Chris(in Diary Room): Well, there goes my chance of safety. Shit! Me: Eminem you might win, if Drake's word is not spelled correctly or longer than yours -Drake grabs the letter "T"- Drake: Just another "O" and I'll be good. There! -Drake grabs the letter "O" and buzzes in" Me: Drake, what word have you created? Drake: I have spelled out the word "potato" Me: Yes that is a word. And it's just a long as Eminem's. But since Eminem buzzed in first, he wins. Congratulations Eminem! Eminem: (punches air) LET'S DO THIS THING! What will Eminem do with the Power of Veto? And who will be the first evicted. Find out next time on BBRE Category:Blog posts